


Zoic

by Kiri_Pteryx



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Pteryx/pseuds/Kiri_Pteryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's eyes still pierced through him, and he couldn't look away, even if everything around him was falling apart... quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To...

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Honestly, I’m really bad at naming fanfictions, but I guess this can somewhat fit with it?? :’D  
> Zoic - [suffix] Refers to some form of animal existence.  
> Might have to change the title as I continue though.. o-o for now, it'll be 'Zoic' in reference to the existence of 'animals,' in this case dinosaurs.
> 
> So, I'm going to try my hand at writing this Miraculous Ladybug X Jurassic World AU... I don’t really have much of it planned out so I’m hoping as I go on the story will develop more in my head… I’m aiming for it to not be the same exact plot as Jurassic World… it will still take elements and stuff from it though. Sorry if there’s any misspelling or improper grammar, I’ve read over it a couple times but I might have missed something x-x

He heard the footsteps behind him rapidly approaching. He was running as fast as he could, but the thumping noise from behind was getting louder. The thump of the footsteps felt as if they were in sync with the beat of his fearful heart. He continued running.

The meadow went on for ages, but when he reached the shaded forest some pressure release from within him. Now that he was surrounded by nature’s pillars, he could climb up high and avoid the creature. Picking a tree that had no lack of leaves, he shimmied his way up to a buffed-up branch – one that was also a good distance from the ground – and stared nervously in the direction he had previously been retreating from.

The creature took no time to quickly enter into his sight. Upon losing him, the creature skidded to a stop, and instantly began to look around attentively. It rose up higher to get a better view, reaching up to about 6 feet in height, and looked in all directions. He studied its movements; it moved gracefully and smoothly… he’d even say bird-like. The creature finished looking around and lowered again. It huffed, lowered itself further, leaned slightly foward, and sniffed the air, which had been tainted with the scent of a human. The creature growled, seeming to have caught the boy’s scent.

The boy, realizing this, panicked but remained dead quiet. He held his breath. The creature didn’t move for a few seconds, aside from the menacing gaze of its eyes darting around. After what felt like an eternity, the creature relaxed, returning to its normal posture – it’s head up, it’s neck curved in the shape of an ‘S’, and it’s body horizontal and loose.

Without warning though, the creature’s head snapped up, its eyes locked dead onto the boy. Slowly, it began to walk towards the tree. “N-no…!” the boy whimpered, scooting back on the thick branch. “Go away!” The creature did not stop though. It continued until it was right under the boy, staring into his eyes.

The boy wanted to tear his eyes from the gaze, but for some reason he couldn’t. His green eyes were stick staring into its sky blue eyes. Its eyes were calm, but full of strength. The boy wasn’t sure if he should feel relaxed or scared looking into its eyes. He didn’t move.

Quietly, the creature tilted it’s snake-like head, leapt up, and clamped its jaws around the boy’s throat, his screams filling the forest.

“WAAH!” Adrien shot awake with a cry, bolting upwards in his bed. He panted, looking around in all directions, making sure he was okay, and slowly realizing that he had only had a dream. He relaxed and sighed, his breathing returning to a normal pace. He was sweating slightly, and his heart was racing. He brushed a hand through his golden hair. “Not again…” he mumbled. His eyes shot around at his surroundings again – it was nighttime, so the hotel room was dark. The only light was coming in through a crack between the curtains, where the moonlight was shining in. Shadows loomed around him, shadows of furniture and various objects. He calmed again.

Adrien had been having similar dreams all week – all involved him being chased by a bird of prey, and ending with him being mauled by it. It wasn’t entirely his fault he had this dream… he wasn’t the one who caused the incident. He knew his father told him strictly to stay away from the enclosures of the animals – which was ridiculous since he was practically at a zoo. The only difference was many of the animals were much… larger, and more dangerous than modern animals. So, like the teen he is, he decided to bend the rules… just a bit.

His father had never said he couldn’t see the animals, and never said how far he had to be. Instead of staying a thousand miles away from the beasts, he decided to use these loopholes to his advantage. Early one morning a few days before his recent nightmare, he snuck out and went to one of the pens. He met with one of the trainers there, who asked Adrien why he was there and if his father approved of this. Adrien made up some excuse that his father actually decided he wanted his son observe the behavior of different animals in the park. Apparently it was believable, so the trainer took Adrien up to a catwalk located above one of the pens. The pen was enclosed by a huge cement wall, with an opening leading to the main exhibit.

“Just wait.” The keeper had said, and tossed a dead rat into the pen. “They’ll come if they smell food.” Adrien watched for a few minutes, and heard rustling.

Looking up, Adrien noticed that from the main exhibit the foliage was moving. Something was approaching. Erupting into the pen from the dense foliage was one of those… creatures from Adrien’s dream. Behind it, two others followed cautiously.

These were known as “Velociraptors.” Fast-runners, intelligent, a deadly claw… That’s what everyone knew them by. Each stood approximately 6 feet tall, and moved very much like a bird. Strange, for an animal of that size. Or at least it seemed like that to Adrien. He knew there were large birds out there like Ostriches and Emus, but these undead ‘birds’ made it seem more surreal.

The first raptor that had come out, which seemed to be the lead one, slowly crept towards the rat. This raptor was a fresh shade of green, with dark green rings wrapping around its neck, tail, legs, and arms. It’s back had a single dark stripe running down its spine, that started from the tip of its nose and ran to the end of its tail. It’s lemon yellow eyes locked on the rat.

Behind this grassy raptor, the other two followed a few steps behind. The Raptor on the right was dirt-colored. It had a rich brown body, it’s face was tan, almost cream colored, and it was speckled with black spots all over its body. The final raptor, the one on the left, was dark blue with light blue stripes running horizontally down its body. It’s underbelly was white, and it’s upper neck and head were the same shade of light blue, and the stripes were dark blue rather than the same light blue in that area. It’s tail was completely white.

The lead raptor snapped up the rat in its jaws, swallowing it whole. The speckled raptor cried out in anger, while the blue raptor just calmly observed. Adrien watched them, and was curious as to why two raptors were arguing over a rat while one didn’t pay any mind of it.

As the two raptors hissed and growled at each other, an employee misstepped, slipping over the railing and into the pen. Adrien’s eyes widened as he saw this, and the keeper instantly left his side to go and try to save the man before it was too late.

As soon as the man hit the ground, the green and brown raptors instantly looked up, straight towards the man. The green one snapped at the brown raptor, and charged towards the man, followed by the speckled raptor, who had slightly lowered itself in a respectful pose towards the leader.

Adrien heard the panic and crying of the man, and the keeper rushed in. However, Adrien felt something watching him. He dragged his eyes away from the man, and to the third raptor, the blue one, who had not made a move toward the man. Rather, its sky blue eyes were locked on Adrien. 

It was this raptor that had been haunting his dreams. The way it looked at him was so… strange. Even if it had been the least vicious one, it’s gaze was burned into Adrien’s mind. Adrien quickly left the scene, and luckily he heard that the worker got out safely. Over the next few days though, he was completely paranoid about it.

Adrien sighed, laying back down and cozying up in his blankets. He thought about why he was even here, at this park, on this island. His father had invested some money in the park and was good friends with the owner. His dad hoped to make some clothing designs based off of the dinosaurs. Somehow, the controlling and over-protective father thought it was safe enough to let Adrien stay there, and work there for the summer. Adrien was completely stoked to hear his father was going to let him go to the world famous park, but that quickly went away when his dad firmly informed Adrien that he was not to go near any of the dinosaurs, or other prehistoric creatures, and that he must take up a job in one of the stores located down the main street of the park.

Upon arrival to the park, Adrien was given a job as a simple cashier in one of the gift shops. Not too difficult a job, but definitely something the young model wasn’t used to.

So far, Adrien had been living on the island for about three weeks, and the only dinosaurs he’s really seen up-close were the raptors now. He wasn’t even supposed to go into the petting zoo, which had to be the least threatening place on the island. “Those ones with the three horns… They’ll charge you.” His dad had said. Adrien was no dino expert, but he was pretty sure it was safe since they let young children in there.

Speaking of not being very educated about dinosaurs, for the life of him Adrien could not remember the names of nearly any of the dinosaurs. He remembered a few, the ones most everyone knew… the infamous T-Rex, Velociraptor, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, those ones with the long necks, Pterodactyls… which he quickly learned from a fellow worker that Pterodactyls weren’t even dinosaurs, and that what he thought were “Pterodactyls” where actually Pteranodons. That was all he really knew about the creatures on the island.

Adrien let his thoughts go, sighed and yawned, and once again closed his eyes. It was time for him to get back to sleep…

As he dozed off the first words he had heard upon arriving to the island echoed in his head…

“Welcome to Jurassic World.”


	2. Raptor Pen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 yayy. I’d also just like to point out that Jurassic World characters mentioned in this will most likely not have a large role in the story, as I’m focusing mainly on Adrien and Marinette… And someone else :D
> 
> Also, I used completely different raptors so that I could choose their personalities as I pleased, cause it’ll go along better with the story, I hope.
> 
> Also sorry it took a while for this to come out, I’ve had it done I’ve just been forgetting to post it .-.;

Holding onto the boat’s railing, staring off into the distance, Marinette could see the island. She had to squint and put her hand above her eyes to see it with the sun glaring in her face, but it was there alright. She placed her hand back on the railing and smiled to herself. She couldn’t wait to get there.

Marinette, a high school student, was finally going to the famous dinosaur-zoo, known as Jurassic World. She had always wanted to go, but it was a bit pricey to go, and she wouldn’t have the time to go. Luckily for her though, a relative of hers had connections with the park, and notified her of a job opening that had just recently been up for grabs earlier that week. It was just going to be a summer job, and her relative never told her what job it was. He had simply said it’d be more of an experience than a job. She’d been wondering what it was since it was mentioned to her.

Now she was finally on her way, closing in on the island, feeling the butterflies in her stomach caused by both anxiety and excitement. Marinette looked around the boat. A lot of people were heading to the park. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a man glance at her, but when she moved her eyes in that direction, he quickly turned away. She took what he was wearing into account. A business suit, sunglasses, gloves, and he held a brief case. He looked important, to say the least. She couldn’t guess why he was staring at her though, it might’ve just been a coincidence and his gaze just happened to momentarily rest on her. Marinette sighed and shook the thought.

The boat docked on the island, and Marinette sprang off the boat as soon as she could, happy to be on stable ground again. Someone was to meet her at the dock, so she looked around. She noticed an employee standing there, seemingly waiting, so she decided to go up and ask him if perhaps he was, or he knew, the person who was to explain some things to her.

“Hi, I’m Marinette.” She said, approaching the man. He smiled welcomingly at her.

“Ah, so you’re Marinette? Nice to meet you! My name’s Owen.” The man said, and shook Marinette’s hand. “I’m going to be showing you around a bit, and I’ll explain what your job is.”

Smiling, Marinette thanked him, and they proceeded with the tour. Owen explained a lot of different things to Marinette, such as what attractions were on the island, what creatures, and behind-the-scenes stuff about the park. Eventually, Owen brought Marinette to the raptor’s pen. She followed him up to the catwalk, the one Adrien had been on a few days prior, and they stood there and looked into the habitat.

Instead of being in their main enclosure, the three raptors had decided to hang out in their pen. Perhaps they didn’t want to be the center of attention with people looking at them. The ringed and speckled raptors were playing around with bones and chewing on them, while the blue one sat a few feet away, observing.

“So these are Velociraptors…” Marinette lightly gasped, impressed with such magnificent animals.

“Yep. They’re really amazing. Very intelligent, too. We’ve been able to do some basic training with them.” Owen proudly stated.

“What’re their names?” Marinette questioned, keeping her eyes on the raptors.

“The green one, her name is Thorn. She’s the Alpha. The brown one with black spots, that’s Terra. That blue one by herself, her name’s Myst.” Owen pointed to each of the raptors as he stated their name. “They’re all sisters.”

Marinette slightly nodded in response, and asked, “Why is Myst only observing? Doesn’t she want to play too?”

Owen rubbed the back of his head. “Well, you see, Thorn and Terra were kept together when they were born, and were taken care of just as any other animal in the park would. Myst however, was kept with humans for a great portion of her life. They wanted to see how far they could train her if she was domesticated. Due to the training and a lot of human interaction, she’s a lot more docile and trusts humans. Reintroducing her with her sisters wasn’t the easiest process… Thorn and Terra would try and attack Myst, since they didn’t recognize her. We had to keep Thorn and Terra in the main enclosure and locked poor Myst up in this small pen. Keeping them next to each other with a fence between them really eased things up though.” Owen took a breath. “Now they’re able to all be in one exhibit together, but since Myst wasn’t raised as a proper raptor she’s either not very interested in the activities of her sisters, or will just watch their ‘strange’ behavior which she doesn’t quite understand. She wasn’t brought up to be a raptor, essentially.”

“That’s odd.” Marinette remarked, still resting her eyes on Myst. “So… has she forgotten her instincts then? Is she more like a dog?”

“Well…” Owen started, thinking of how to explain it. “She’s never really needed to use her instincts for anything incredibly major. I know they wanted to train her and such, but the way they did it really suppressed her natural instincts. For example, they never had her search for anything. Food was always given to her on a plate, and if she did have to look for something, it wasn’t a challenge to find it. She slept in the beds with the humans, and they would tell her to not jump up on things so… She doesn’t really jump often either.”

“What exactly did they train her to do then?” Marinette asked.

“Basic commands like sit, stay, fetch, etc… it may sound a little silly, but those are things we can’t typically do with these raptors.” Owen nodded towards Thorn and Terra, who were playing tug-o-war with a bone. “We didn’t train them to do common dog-tricks, we mostly trained them to come when called for and we also made sure they’re used to humans. That doesn’t mean they like humans, or that they’ll be nice, but it does mean they won’t be as aggressive since they’re used to seeing them.”

“I get it… so Myst learned pet commands, while Thorn and Terra learned ones that are more for public safety…”

Owen nodded. “They know if we call them that means they’ll get food, which usually they can’t resist.” He whistled, and the two playing raptors looked up. Owen smiled then tossed each of them a dead rat, which were kept in a bucket on the railing of the catwalk. Thorn and Terra gobbled the rats down. Myst, upon hearing the whistle, had looked up, but not in a responsive manner, but rather in a, “What was that?” way. She looked away after realizing what it was. “She doesn’t respond to calling her from a whistle, either. You have to say her name. Wanna try?” Owen asked.

“Huh, really, me?!” Marinette asked, her eyes bright and big. Owen gave her a kind nod. Marinette gave a determined nod and looked at Myst. “H-hey… Myst!” This time, Myst looked up responsively, and even stood up, like she was waiting for her next command. Marinette smiled, pleased with what Myst had done, even if it had been simple. Owen tossed a rat to Myst, who caught it in her mouth, sat back down, and placed the rat on the ground. She gently poked at it with her snout, then ate thoughtfully.

“She’s not used to dead rats as treats, or really the food we give to her sisters.” Owen explained, since Marinette seemed a bit confused with Myst’s gentle nature towards the food. “She was usually fed chicken, and we don’t always have enough chicken for these guys, so she doesn’t get it very often anymore.”

“Huh, she was really pampered then!” Marinette concluded.

Owen chuckled softly and nodded. “She’s not very stuck up though, considering her background. She’ll try whatever food we give her, and she’s up to take challenges. But she’s not always able to complete them with her lack of typical raptor behavior.” He frowned.

“Huh…” Marinette answered, frowning a bit as well.

“Well now, would you like to hear what your job is?” Owen asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah!” Marinette instantly looked happier. She wondered what it could be. Would it be training the raptors? Feeding them? Grooming? Or did it even have anything to do with the raptors?

Owen smirked slightly at her enthusiasm. “You get to clean up the petting zoo.”

Marinette’s excited expression quickly dropped into a shocked one. “W-what?? That’s all?”

“Well, you’ll get the chance to help out with little things for the bigger or dangerous creatures as well. You won’t be able to directly interact with them though. Just the little ones in the petting zoo. That’s what the last guy who held the position did.”

“What happened to him…?” Marinette asked, a slight hint of worry in her voice.

Owen smirked and nodded towards the raptors, and watched as Marinette’s face fell into complete horror. He laughed, “Nah, just kidding. Well, mostly.”

“Mostly?!”

“Well they didn’t eat him but he did fall into the pen… luckily I saved him.” Owen winked. “But he quickly decided the job was too dangerous.”

“I-I wouldn’t blame him!” Marinette gasped.

“Don’t worry about it, you won’t have to deal with these predators until you’ve gotten more experience. Now, want to head over to the petting zoo and see what your duties are?”

Marinette nodded, and she and Owen exited the catwalk, back to the ground, and headed to the petting zoo. With a certain raptor keeping her sky blue eyes on them as they left.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh well if you got this far I hope you enjoyed it thus far ;;w;; thanks for reading!!


End file.
